


What Could Have Been

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obitine, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: "I have always loved you and I always will."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	What Could Have Been

The nights had been restless since that day, when she died in his arms. 

"Jedi are forbidden to form attachments." 

It was something that he had learnt and had passed on to others but it was a difficult thing to remember and to instill in one's self. Everyone is prone to emotion but it was his duty as a Jedi to not form attachments. How difficult was that to remember? Well, Satine definitely made it a challenge. Even more so when she told him that she had loved him. 

And how he told her the same thing. 

He couldn't lie to her. 

Not then and not ever. 

Even when she laid in his arms, drawing her last and final breath... no matter how much his heart shattered into a million pieces. 

_"My lady, perhaps you should return to your chambers," a much younger Obi-Wan Kenobi suggested to a younger Satine._

_"Maybe you're right but... I wonder if the night air will freshen me..." Satine knew that she shouldn't have been persuading the padawan but she couldn't resist it either._

_"I don't have much of a choice here, do I?"_

_Satine giggled, "I don't think so, Padawan Kenobi."_

_"Please, call me Obi-Wan."_

_"Very well," Satine's smile didn't fall. She let him walk beside her through the Mandalorian palace._

_As they walked, it was silent. No one else was around which both of them favoured. Obi-Wan liked it because it meant he was less likely to be caught by Master Qui-Gon. He would kill him if he disobeyed direct orders to keep Satine in her chambers. Satine... well she liked being around this particular Jedi..._

_"Tell me, Obi-Wan, are Jedi really not allowed to love."_

_"We can love." Obi-Wan attempted to explain. "We're forbidden to form attachments though."_

_"Oh..." Satine frowned, she believed she would make a terrible Jedi. "What about compassion?"_

_"We're encouraged to be compassionate."_

_Satine almost sighed in relief. "I can't deny that I find you bewitching, Obi-Wan."_

_Obi-Wan's eyes widened, he would have grinned but he couldn't show it. He didn't want that false sense of hope. He couldn't love her because he would get attached. He couldn't do that to her or to himself._

_He felt her lips against his own as they hid in the shadows under the covers of a midnight sky. The blood rushed to his cheeks and he sighed, putting his arms around her, collecting her into his chest, on top of his heart._

_Satine pulled away quickly and turned her face away from him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should not have done that."_

_Obi-Wan didn't know what to say and so remained silent._

_"I apologize." Satine's cheek was home to a single tear. "That was cruel."_

_"Cruel?" Obi-Wan wondered what she meant by that._

_"Yes." Satine turned her head to look at him in the eyes. He was innocent. So very innocent. "You told me that it was forbidden and I couldn't help myself. It's wrong of me to do that."_

_"I-" Obi-Wan sighed for he knew that she was right. "I understand."_

_She would have asked, asked him to leave the Order to stay with her on Mandalore but she couldn't bring herself to ask that much of him. This was his destiny and even though it would cause her great pain, she would deal with that._

_"I'm sor-"_

_Satine was cut of as she felt Obi-Wan's lips against her own once more, putting his arms around her. This was wrong. He knew that. It was such a forbidden act but no one had to know._

_He would have asked her, asked her if he could stay with her on Mandalore but he couldn't bring himself to leave the Order, everything he had worked hard to do. Qui-Gon was like a father to him._

"I understand more than you realise." Obi-Wan told his padawan. 

Anakin could only sigh, how was his master supposed to understand how he felt about Clovis and Padme. He would never-

"You've met Satine." 

"You-"

"Yes." Obi-Wan sighed. He was exhausted. "It's a natural thing, to love. I still do but I-"

Anakin tuned out but he got the message. The person who he expected to not understand understood far greater than he ever would... and his master's heart was broken into more pieces than his ever would. 


End file.
